littleshopfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Shop of Horrors Wiki:Rules And Guidelines
General Rules And Guidelines * Please be at least 13 years of age to contribute on this wiki. ** People below this age may still use the wiki, but may not edit! * Please do not Vandalize on this wiki. * Do not Spam anywhere on this wiki. ** This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copypastas", and huge blocks of text. ** Do not plagiarize (directly copy) blocks of text from other wikis. *** If you copy information directly from another source, you must give credit. * Do not edit other users' profiles. * Admins can only edit with permission. ** This also applies to music on a message wall or profile page of another user. *** Do not harass or bully other users. * Do not flame-bait either. * Responding to flame-bait with harassment will result in a warning to both parties. * Do not advertise about anything unrelated to the wiki. * No explicit sexual material or gore. * You are allowed to swear in the discussions section of this wiki. Don't swear excessively. * Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. * Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. * Do not create a Message Wall/Blog Post Greeting for yourself, this is only for staff members. * Do not add unconfirmed information to pages. * Please remember, this is a wiki specifically for Little Shop Of Horrors Please limit information from other franchises. Uploading Files * Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in an article. ** This includes fan art and other similar works. ** If you want to post such things, upload your image to Imgur, Photobucket, or other similar websites, first, then paste the direct image link into where you want the image to show up. * If you need help with this, follow guide. ** Do not upload duplicate files. ** Do not upload low-quality files. * Please Only Upload RELEVANT files. * Please do not upload files from ameatur productions (Non-Broadway, Off-Broadway or West End) . If you want to upload those files, please upload them to the Discussion. * Only files directly related to The Little Shop Of Horrors (1960), Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Little Shop Of Horrors Orignial Off-Broadway Production (1982),Little Shop Of Horrors New Broadway Revival (2003), Little Shop Of Horrors UK Tour (2009), Little Shop Of Horrors: Encores! (2015), Little Shop Of Horrors UK Tour (2016), and Little Shop (Cartoon), are deemed relevant at this time. Editing Rules And Guidelines * You must create a wikia account to edit any pages on this wiki. * Read each article in its entirety before editing. * Try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. * Remain objective "The Character" * Do your best to keep any abbreviations that may be used consistent. ** For example, we abbreviate Little Shop Of Horrors as LSOH. Simply follow suit! * Do not make the articles redundant! * Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. ** If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, create a blog or a forum post instead. * Do not add unnecessary categories to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc.. * Check spelling and grammar before finalizing an edit. * Do not attempt to slip your own theories into a wiki page. ** This also goes for indirectly trying to disprove theories. Keep your opinions to yourself. * Keep information consistent. * Do not discuss gender debates, be it articles or forums. ** If you are trying to edit unconfirmed character's genders, don't. Keep the character's genders as "Debatable". * Do not use obscene language when editing a page, unless it is in a quote or lyric from the movies or musical, and place a Explicit Lyrics banner at the top of the page from the templates. What is "Canon" When we say "Canon" we refer to things that are connected to the LSOH Musical. Refrain from posting info that is non-canon to Canon articles. Non-Canon, yet official material may get its own page. Things that are Non-Canon, yet still relevant include: Little Shop, Song Demos/Deleted Songs, and The 1960 Roger Corman Movie.What is Canon for Little Shop Of Horrors? http://howardashman.com/FeedMe/discussion/1403/what-is-canon-for-little-shop-of-horrors Keeping things Canon will avoid confusion of what really happened in the histories of the characters and events in LSOH. Literary Standards All pages on this wiki should reach a certain standard of comprehensibility. They should be free from: * Incorrect spelling * Incorrect grammar * Unnecessary capitalization * Unnecessary punctuation or lack thereof * Poor sentence structure If any of the following are seen in a page, please take the time to edit and fix them. Remember to read what you are editing carefully. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism will land you an instant permanent ban. * First Offense: Warning (+ 1 day ban if needed). * Second Offense: 3 day ban. * Third Offense: 1 week ban. * Fourth Offense: 2 week ban. * Fifth Offense: 1 month ban. * Sixth Offense: Infinite ban. Note: In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. It should also be noted that, should the majority of an account's activity be nothing more than spam, advertising, or some other form of disruptive behavior, admins reserve the right to give an infinite ban without warning as the account is clearly only here to be disruptive. Bots Overview Bots are programs made to run certain tasks on a wiki, such as correcting tpyos, adding categories, cleaning up pages and such. If you wish to run a bot for a specific task, '''''CONTACT A [[Staff Members|BUREAUCRAT]] FIRST!''''' Unregistered Bots will be banned, and if we can find who runs them, the operator may be banned as well! (For a list of Registered Bots, click [[Registered Bots|here]]) Bottage Laws (Bot Laws) * All Registered Bots will have Bot somewhere in their account name * They will have the same exact privs as the operator. (In other words, if the operator is an Admin, so is the Bot) * However, a Bot cannot be a Bureaucrat, and will not be listed on the Staff Members page, it will however be listed in the operators description, if the operator happens to be an Admin. * If a Bot is used for purposes that are intentionally harmful, the bot will be banned indefinitely and the operator will be banned for a certain amount of time, depending on the scenario and occurrences. * If a Bot makes a mistake, then the bot will be temporarily banned while we sort out the problem with the operator. * The bots tasks must always be updated before switching tasks! * If a bot is an admin, it will get the VT323 Font and the same color scheme as the Operator's Admin colors. Flame Wars Flame Wars are lengthy exchanges of angry or abusive messages between two or more users. Unless we can confirm unanimously that there may be one in "Good Faith" (i.e. they're really friends, just messing around as friends or siblings do) Users involved may be banned for a period up to 3 days or to a year for repetitive offenses. So, please try to be nice to others on the wiki and avoid pointless conflicts. References